Curing lamps typically have an elongate quartz bulb mounted in a rectangular reflector. The advantage of a curing lamp over a heat lamp is the curing lamp cures a substance from the inside out, resulting in a more even cure and a better appearance.
In most applications, a curing lamp is mounted to an upright post and oriented so that the elongate bulb lies in a horizontal plane. While vertical adjustment of the lamp on the upright post is accomplished by a sliding bracket, there is no adjustment of the lamp about the horizontal axis. As a result, the curing of vertically oriented structures requires the use of multiple curing lamps. One difficulty in positioning curing lamps is that they must be smoothly moved because the quartz bulb is fragile and can be easily damaged when jarred. Thus, there is a need for a bracket that permits smooth rotation of a curing lamp about a horizontal axis.